Wild Slaves
by HalKuk
Summary: Dresser une bête sauvage semble facile et aisé lorsque l'on est paré de tranquillisants et d'un fouet mais que faire lorsque la bête en question est douée de raison, d'un corps exaltant et d'un regard envoûtant ? Venez et succombez ! M, M/M & F/F.


**« Auteur » :** HalKuk

**Titre fiction UA : **WildSlaves

**Droits : **Les principaux personnages de la fiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire (du moins je l'espère !) ne sont pas de mon ressort. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette « mise en ligne ». Le plaisir, rien que le plaisir, tout le plaisir…

**Genre : **Romance, Drame (l'esclavage n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, je vous ai prévenus. Il n'y aura pas d'abus ou de dérision de ma part à ce sujet, il est ici pris au sérieux). D'autres genres viendront s'ajouter naturellement je pense ^^

**WARNING :** fiction écrite en fonction de l'inspiration. JE PRIE MES LECTEURS D'EXCUSER PAR AVANCE LES TEMPS DE PARUTION LONGS ! C'est pourquoi je conseille, aux moins patients d'entre vous (j'en ferais partie si je n'étais pas l'auteur et que je devais attendre des mois pour un chapitre ==''), de ne pas lire !

**Rating & warning' : **M, relations homosexuelles explicites m/m et f /f donc je préfère prévenir les homophobes et les conseille de prendre la voie de la sagesse en quittant cette page. Quoique, « Mêle à la sagesse un grain de folie il est bon quelques fois d'oublier la sagesse » (Horace) )

**Paires : **Lisez !

**Note informative : **

Chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'entamer cette mise en bouche de Wild Slaves ^.^

Ensuite, loin de moi l'envie de vous faire un cours d'histoire à l'effet somnifère, je me dois d'évoquer l'air de l'époque : l'action se situe fin XVIIe, début XVIIIe. Le commerce triangulaire est en plein « boum » depuis 1674 entre l'Amérique, l'Europe et l'Afrique. L'esclavage est de trois sortes : domestique, sexuel et agricole.

Il y aura surement des anachronismes à faire pâlir tout prof d'histoire qui se respecte, excusez-les. J'essaierai cependant d'en éviter un maximum !

Hum…et puis…ce n'est qu'une fiction pour vous après tout ! (rattrapage lamentable…).

Une dernière chose : certains personnages sont de mon invention, j'espère que cela ne dérangera personne…Ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas si Mr. Fox dans ce chapitre vous semble étranger ^^''

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**_Prologue_**

« Nobles gens et gentes dames, entama une voix, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Solstice ! Approchez de la scène, venez, approchez installez-vous confortablement ! Bientôt vous aurez le plaisiiiir, continua t'elle en abusant de la voyelle, de découvrir les merveilles que je vous ai réservées. »

C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années tout au plus, vêtu d'un justaucorps noir et de longues bottes en cuir bien cirées qui venait de s'exprimer. Se tenant au devant d'une scène de faible envergure, il fixait de manière attentive – le fouet au poing – ses futurs acheteurs prendre place.

« Mister Fox » de son nom de scène, ne se lassait jamais de la tournure théâtrale que prenaient les choses en sa compagnie. Il aimait le faste et les faux-semblants, le personnage qu'il jouait chaque vendredi soir de dix-neuf heures pétantes à vingt-et-une heures sur la scène « polishée » du Solstice, un Club Privé de Londres.

Parmi ses clients, bon nombre l'adorait. Sans doute était-ce dû à son charme indéniable et ses qualités de commerçant qui, tout deux, inspiraient le respect. Ceux qui ne l'adoraient pas le craignaient, voire le détestaient. Notre cher Mister Fox n'était pas, en effet, un homme délicat. Le sadisme dont il faisait preuve sur scène et la cruauté avec laquelle il traitait ses « marchandises » faisaient aussi bien frissonner que trembler. Il était passé maître dans l'art du fouet, si bien qu'une prolifération de « dit-on » apparut à son sujet et je vous en parlerais durant des heures si le train de l'histoire ne me rattrapait pas...

La scène éclairée à l'huile faisait face à l'obscurité de la salle située en contrebas. Seule la frêle lueur des chandeliers en argent disposés sur les nappes de velours rouge empêchait de plonger le tout dans le noir. Les murs sombres couverts de reps, les silences alternés de chuchotis et les regards luisants d'impatience conféraient au « coffin » une atmosphère lourde de mystères.

« Aujourd'hui, reprit Mister Fox d'un ton quasi-solennel, ce sont les plus _beaux_ spécimens tout droit importés d'Afrique qui vous seront dévoilés. » De sa main libre gantée il effectua le même geste que ceux des magiciens – le genre de geste qui vous laisse croire à l'apparition imminente d'un objet inattendu – alors qu'une étincelle de malice traversa ses pupilles. « Attendez-vous au meilleur, continua t'il d'un air énigmatique, car les produits que je rapporte de Gorée sont de première qualité ils plairont aux plus fins connaisseurs et satisferont vos multiples envies ! Pour vous, insista t'il légèrement, oui _vous_ – plus fort – mes négriers* ont bravé les eaux du Nouveau Monde, allant de Charybde en Sylla depuis notre beau Royaume qu'est l'Angleterre jusqu'en Afrique ! Portés par le tumulte de la mer,…»

Mister Fox, entraîné dans un discours descriptif des plus enflammés, ne vit pas un jeune Lord bien connu de la sphère anglaise aristocratique, faire son entrée. Il revêtait une chemise blanche aux manches ornées de galons ainsi qu'un gilet de soie gris argenté, rehaussé d'une veste de brocard noir. Un jabot blanc placé au devant de sa chemise, au niveau de son cou, venait souligner la pâleur de sa peau.

Pour ce qui était du bas, une culotte courte et des bas de soie parfaitement accordés accentuaient la finesse de ses jambes alors que des chaussures vernies à l'extrême ponctuaient son raffinement.

Enfin, les longs doigts gantés de blanc de l'aristocrate cernaient le pommeau circulaire d'une canne en ébène qui rythmait chacun de ses pas sur le sol et finissait l'ensemble avec élégance.

« Lord Malfoy, par ici je vous prie » convia respectueusement le valet qui l'accompagnait, indiquant d'un bras tremblant et le buste penché une table libre.

Les iris bleu-glace aux reflets gris métalliques du jeune Lord suivirent un court instant la direction indiquée puis se reportèrent sur la forme flageolante du valet.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

L'insécurité ressentie par son sujet – tout comme son manque d'assurance – était délectable. Le jeune Lord ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher, dans ces moments là, d'en rajouter. « J'espère que le choix est _judicieux_, Neville. » releva t'il d'une voix mi-froide, mi-sarcastique.

Inquiet, le valet se redressa. Les perles de sueur qui s'étaient jusque là formées à la base de son cou glissèrent lentement le long de ses cervicales pour finir absorbées par le col de sa chemise. Il était en nage. Ses yeux bleus emplis de doute et ses joues brûlantes d'embarras donnaient d'ailleurs une image assez réaliste du personnage : c'était un jeune homme incertain.

Pourtant, Neville Longbottom avait su faire preuve de courage à maintes reprises par le passé. Lors du Grand incendie de Londres par exemple, le jeune valet n'avait pas hésité à plonger dans les flammes ravageant l'aile ouest du manoir des Malfoy pour sauver un noble bulgare, alors en visite. Son acte de bravoure avait été récompensé de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il soit et le jeune maître l'avait promu au rang de valet personnel.

D'un pas hésitant et suivi de l'aristocrate, Neville se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table indiquée. Les traits de son visage lunaire étaient crispés et ses mèches de cheveux couleur châtain, humides de transpiration.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la tension déjà présente dans l'air augmenta à mesure qu'ils avancèrent. Les conversations autour d'eux s'affaissèrent en effet pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un silence quasi-religieux. Le nom des « Malfoy » et leurs armoiries étaient bien connus. Cette famille détenait l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Europe et disposait d'un réseau relationnel plus que respectable. De par leur influence sociale, les Malfoy étaient estimés des plus grands et redoutés de tous. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le jeune Lord balaya du regard les silhouettes silencieuses tournées vers lui. Même Mister Fox, du haut de sa scène, s'était tu. Il fallait dire que les moindres faits et gestes du jeune Lord avaient force de loi. Dans la finesse de ses traits résidait la rigueur et dans la pureté de ses yeux, la froideur. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté lui conféraient un air angélique illusoire pour lequel bien des personnes s'étaient damnées. Plusieurs mèches d'ailleurs, libérées du catogan ornant ses cheveux, frôlaient son visage et soulignaient cet air noble.

Satisfait de l'emplacement choisi, l'aristocrate prit place – au plus grand soulagement de Neville – et survola des yeux les visages de l'assemblée une dernière fois. Ils étaient restés immobiles, suspendus à ses lèvres.

Pathétiques et ridicules, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune Lord esquissa un faux-sourire – à la limite du rictus – puis les enjoignit d'un signe de la main à reprendre leurs activités. Les conversations reprirent bon train et Mister Fox, de sa verve.

« Cette aisance à simuler est bien la seule chose que je ne sache faire, Draco. »

Le jeune Lord tiqua.

Surpris d'une telle audace, c'est pourtant le visage impassible qu'il se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il toisa un instant l'étrangère du regard et ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'il reconnu son amie de longue date, la Duchesse de Buckingham. « Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir », admit-il courtoisement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Il m'était impossible de ne pas venir, cette vente alimente les conversations depuis des semaines. Si je ne me montre pas, les gens fabuleront », confia t'elle malicieusement. Draco lui sourit de façon complice, saisissant l'allusion faite, et la pria à sa table.

La jeune femme revêtait une robe en satin rouge, longue, bouffante au niveau des jambes, travaillée de perles et de rubans ; ainsi qu'un corset serré au niveau de la taille, bordé de dentelle, qui surélevait ses seins et faisait valoir la finesse de ses courbes.

Neville, situé en retrait, la vit déposer une bourse de velours à la surface de la table puis son éventail. Il ne put s'empêcher par la suite de la détailler du regard. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses bras minces à demi couverts de soie noire puis se stoppèrent un court instant à la naissance de ses seins pour finir par errer sur la surface blanche de sa peau. La Duchesse de Buckingham était une femme belle et élégante.

Consciente de la présence d'un tiers la fixant, Hermione se détourna un instant de la conversation entreprise avec le jeune Lord. Ses yeux d'un marron intense croisèrent alors ceux du valet.

Un air espiègle se dessina sur ses traits.

Malgré la gêne qu'il ressentit à se faire ainsi prendre, Neville la dévisagea – hypnotisé. Il détailla tout d'abord ses fins sourcils bruns – ils se démarquaient du teint pâle de sa peau – puis la droiture de son nez qui lui conférait un air mutin. Son regard s'égara ensuite dans sa chevelure domptée. Les flammes des bougies faisaient luire dans l'obscurité ses cheveux couleur auburn retenus pour la plupart en un chignon sophistiqué. Le reste dévalait jusqu'à la chute de ses reins en de belles torsades brunes. Le tout était orné d'un petit chapeau fait de plumes pourpres et de rubans noirs.

La Duchesse de Buckingham était une femme désirable.

« Je vous demande maintenant toute votre attention Mesdames et Messieurs ! »

La voix de Mister Fox s'était faite plus forte, focalisant l'attention de tous. « Les produits que vous avez tant attendus vont _enfin_ vous être dévoilés… »

On entendit d'abord le bruit de roulettes que l'on fait glisser sur les lattes d'un parquet puis le claquement de fouet initié par Fox. Placé de profil, l'orateur désigna d'une main gantée la cage qui venait de faire irruption sur scène, le regard fier.

Haute d'un mètre et demi environ, la prison de fer détenait un homme, ou plutôt un _esclave_, recroquevillé. Il était jeune – seize ans tout au plus – et portait un tissu dur autour de la taille qui lui procurait un semblant de dignité. Son regard effrayé scrutait frénétiquement les visages lubriques qui lui faisaient face. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes et les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à mesure qu'il serrait les poings. Son corps tremblait de fatigue, de peur. Oppressé, il se mit vite à supplier ses bourreaux d'une voix rauque, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il suppliait pour sa liberté.

Malgré le divertissement que le captif procurait, Mister Fox était mécontent. Un tel comportement dévaluait le prix de la marchandise. Rares étaient celles et ceux qui souhaitaient acquérir un bien faible. Il claqua donc pour la seconde fois de la soirée du fouet sur le sol et somma l'esclave au silence. Mister Fox procéda ensuite à l'énumération de ses qualités et les enchères débutèrent. Ce fut finalement une femme de petite taille, potelée, toute vêtue de rose qui en fit l'acquisition : « Adjugé, vendu à Dame Ombrage » décréta t'il toutes dents dehors.

Plusieurs cages défilèrent par la suite devant l'auditoire. Mister Fox incarna avec brio son rôle de commissaire priseur, lui seul était le maître lors de ces soirées. Chaque nouvelle prison de fer soulevait une vague de chuchotis. La soirée tant attendue depuis des semaines au sein des hautes sphères était une réussite et l'exubérance déployée par l'orateur, proportionnelle à son succès. Pourtant, deux personnes restèrent en retrait de la vente. L'une d'entre elles était révoltée face au spectacle vivant l'autre, déçue de la qualité des marchandises proposées. Ce furent finalement les paroles de Mister Fox, prononcées peu de temps avant la fin du spectacle, qui changèrent la donne : « Les dernières cages qu'il me reste sont exclusives vous en avez tous entendu parler. »

La salle s'était faite silencieuse, aux aguets.

De son air mystérieux, l'orateur reprit : « Nous atteignons ici le point culminant de ce long voyage quelles sont donc les pièces maîtresses que mes négriers vous ont rapportées…? Je vous demande d'accueillir, MESDAMES et MESSIEURS, la Tigresse d'Afrique ! »

Une cage plus imposante que les précédentes fut hissée sur la scène aux côtés de Mister Fox. Un épais drap grisâtre en cachait le contenu.

Fébrile, Fox serra le manche en cuir qu'il détenait alors que des frissons de plaisir parcoururent ses membres. Sa petite mise en scène avait atteint l'effet escompté : la tension déjà palpable dans l'air augmenta d'un cran.

Au son de son claquement de doigts, le tissu fut violemment tiré vers l'arrière et le contenu de la cage exposé.

* * *

**Négrier* désigne les navires d'époque utilisés pour aller en Afrique et « commercer ».**

**NB : Le thème de l'esclavage a été vu, vu, vu et revu. Excusez le manque d'innovation. Si vous avez des questions, des critiques, des souhaits (ne divaguez pas trop…), tell me :) **

**J'avais fait une mise en page avec des alinéas mais le site l'a mise en l'air...! **

_**Phrases mémorables du prologue : **_

***En réponse à la description de Neville : **_**« Neville est toujours en mode transpi ugh…une goutte va tomber dans le verre de Draco. »**_**, Paupau chingu (hahahahaha). **

***En réponse à la description de Hermione : **_**« Finesse et volupté, les charmes d'une femme… »**_**, Nath (hahahahaha). **

**Je les remercie pour leur soutien et leurs délires **

**Le chapitre 1 « Mêts étrangers » est déjà rédigé mais nécessite des modifications alors que je me trouve en pleine période d'exams…armez-vous de patience et merci d'avoir lu ! **

**A bientôt ! H.**


End file.
